


Always Eight

by periwren



Category: Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bad Dreams, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Nightmares, Short Stories, Spiders, Why Did I Write This?, Why Princey why?, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logic is not impressed with Princey's story telling to Patton and Virgil after it gives them nightmares.





	Always Eight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know why I wrote this.

Princey gulped loudly as he looked at Logic sitting across the breakfast table from him. 

Logic looked pissed. 

And tired. 

But mostly pissed.

Logic continued to give the other a hard death stare. Slowly without breaking eye contact he picked up the Crofters and with a teaspoon scooped far too much jam out and dumped it onto his toast. Then he aggressively started spreading it around with his knife and viciously started cutting it into slices (it really looked more like stabbing the poor slices).

Princey fidgeted nervously. When Logic finished cutting his food he didn't put the knife down and still stared at Princey. 

"Um look, I didn't think they would react - like that -" stammered Princey. 

"Both of them Roman. In my bed. The whole night." snapped Logic. 

"I didn't think it was um that bad-" squirmed Princey. 

"Patton came to me in hysterics!" Virgil's fear of death has increased ten-fold!" There was a hard edge in the others voice. 

Princey winced as if he had been shouted at. 

"I-I'm sorry." he said quietly "I told them it was all made up. It was just a game we were playing." 

"Two sentence horror stories." deadpanned Logic "How was that ever going to end well?"

"Well -really- this is all Virgil's fault, because he said that I was such a blabbermouth that there was no way I could keep to two sentences and, well I had to prove him wrong didn't I and Patton got all excited because he said it was like a mini bedtime story and-" 

Logic held up his hand to stop the other's ramblings.

"Just don't ever do it again. And if they have nightmares again and can't sleep tonight - I am sending them to sleep in your bed."

* * *

 

**It's a known fact that a person swallows at least eight spiders while they sleep in their lifetime. But if you are dying and only swallowed two so far in your life, the rest swam you as you lie there taking your final breaths.**

 


End file.
